A Strane New World
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: Shot down while on a recognisance mission, Princess discovers her every move might prove her last. The intelligence reports couldn't be further from the truth, the society she's forced to live in nothing like she's ever experienced and to top it all off, the life of her Commander is in her hands.
1. Chapter 1

'Shame on you girl!' The old woman with piercing violet eyes spat the words like a curse. Sending her gaze up and down at the child on the cusp of reaching her majority, the expression displayed her displeasure at what she witnessed.

'Mother,' a younger copy attempted to hush the outspoken family member. Taking the older woman's arm, she tried to move her on. To the child's credit, she stood her ground, watching the byplay as though fascinated or unable to understand the language they spoke. 'Age does not give you the right to judge another. It is against all we believe.'

'Age gives me few pleasures in this war torn world,' the Mother didn't lower her voice or tone at the plea. She did however turn her attention to the daughter at her side. 'You're lucky it allows me to chaperone my daughters in public.'

'I am forever appreciative of the attentions and courtesy you pay us, Mother,' the Daughter stated in a calming voice. Yet it carried an edge of disdain aimed at her kinswoman. 'Please leave the child alone. She can't be more than seventeen. The green eyes and black hair give away her heritage. Look at the style of her clothing and untidy appearance. It's obvious the poor thing comes from the hills. If she can understand us, I'm sure she's as ignorant of our customs as the use of High Spectran. The Hill Tribes use a dialect so far removed from normal language, it is indecipherable to our clan.'

'That doesn't make it right. Those Hill Tribes, savages, the lot of them.' Returning her wrath to the young girl, the violet eyes locked with green. 'Didn't your mother teach you the old ways? Don't you know anything Girl? Why is your hair uncovered on a public street? Where is your brother or chaperone?'

Stunned at the sudden and unexpected attack, the young girl seemed to shrink in on herself. Looking up and down the street, she couldn't spy an escape route. A tear formed in the corner of one eye. It seemed to soften the older woman's attitude.

'I hear,' the Mother looked the child over. Her daughter had been right, if she'd reached her majority, it occurred recently. She looked strong and resilient, the wiry type who'd survive anything. A gleam entered her eye. 'They marry early in the Glashin Hills but you still need to dress appropriately and have a male or elder to escort you out in public when you come to the flat lands. Do you understand me, Child?'

'I understand you.' Princess offered in a meek tone, wondering what she gotten herself into.

Thirsty beyond belief, she'd come into this small town to scout for food and water. Since crashlanding four days ago while on a recognisance mission, the Swan survived on a single ration bar and her wits. Approaching the village as a last resort, Princess noticed all the women wore head coverings and long, flowing robes to their feet. They could have been practitioners of Islam or Catholic Nuns if they lived on Earth. The gowns, coloured brightly displayed only the women's faces. She assumed the more gaudily decorated with sparkling jewellery, the higher the woman's standing in the community. It meant the Mother and Daughter before her were from the wealthiest family in the region.

'Then answer me girl,' demanded the Mother.

Somehow, intelligence had it all wrong. They'd been sent to an area fighting a civil war with terrorist tactics, not an ammunitions factory. Unexpectedly shot down by the Hill Tribes, Princess survived the crash landing and evaded her pursuers. She seen firsthand the way they lived and treated interlopers. Well prepared for invasion and even better armed, the Hill Clans weren't as barbaric at these women suggested. They were worse because they wanted to be left in isolation, away from the influence of Zoltar and his goons. On reaching the flat lands, she'd been left alone to wait for rescue.

Biding her time with an open display of tears, Princess analysed her immediate surroundings. She'd chosen this village because of its remoteness to a major highway, lack of authority and quiet nature. Needing to get in, locate the supplies of food, water and medicines, the Swan hoped to get out undetected. That obviously wouldn't happen.

'Mark,' she let out a sob. Only half acted, her commander lay in a coma three miles away. Desperation drove her to desperate measures. The Eagles cerabonically enhanced healing should have kicked in by now. After all, Princess's cuts, abrasions and one broken bone healed within a day while on the run.

Mother and Daughter looked at each other. The name drew a sharp inhalation of breath. 'Marc,' the older woman looked anxiously at the child for conformation, 'your young man.'

'Yes,' Princess didn't quite know what she'd implied but knew it changed the attitude of the older woman. The rest of G-force and the ISO should be looking for them. If only she could hold out a day or two more, they'd be on their way back to Earth.

'Quickly,' the Daughter waved to a building, 'follow us. You cannot be seen in this state. The militia will, well it is not polite to say in public what they would do to a young woman who refuses to cover her hair at the very least. Only the untouchable allow their hair to show. We must find you an Ebque and then go to your Marc. He leaves you in much danger, allowing you to be in public without him.'

Allowing the two women to grab her, Princess entered a small shop a hundred metres up the street. From the look of the fabrics, it supplied the flowing gowns her companions wore. On the counter, a bowl of what looked like fruit stood beside a pitcher of water. Licking her dry lips, the daughter watched the movement.

'How long since you've eaten child?' the woman behind the counter asked while pouring a drink. She shared a look with the other two.

'Two days,' Princess acted shy, accepting the glass and trying to sip its contents. It soothed her parched throat. She'd been rationing the water, allowing herself five small mouthfuls a day and no food as it would dehydrate her further. The rest she forced into Mark's body in the hope he'd heal himself before falling into unconsciousness. It hadn't worked.

'Sharna,' the Mother called to the woman, 'our guest requires hospitality.'

'Yes, Mother,' the woman called Sharna rushed out of the room.

'I am Seratara,' the older woman offered. 'Most call me Mother. My Daughter is Tanora. I can see from the look in your eye you don't understand the significance. I ask again, what did your Mother teach you of the old ways?'

'My mother died,' Princess stuck to the truth as closely as possible, 'before I knew her. I have only,' pausing she hoped this would be the right guess, 'my brothers. They are my only family.'

Once again, Mother and Daughter shared a knowing glance. 'I see,' Mother took the bowl of fruit, offering Princess a choice of the contents. Nothing resembled Terran produce. Luckily, she'd been trained in the basics of Spectran society. Only the purple fruit in the basket would harm her.

'Thank you,' Princess took a small green triangle. It tasted something like an apple.

Unhappy with the limited information, Mother demanded, 'and your father?'

'My father,' she waited until swallowing the mouthful, 'died in the war before my birth.'

'Your clan,' Mother continued her interrogation, 'did not the clan Mother take you into her house, instruct you?'

'I have only my brothers,' Princess suddenly understood the significance of the woman's position. The Matriarch of this village, Mother held both power and influence over the inhabitants. If anyone could help Mark, it would be this woman, but dare she trust her.

'So that is why,' Mother guessed, 'you have married so young. It must have been difficult for your brother's to raise a girl, alone. You should have been given up to the Clan Mother, even if you're a foundling. Still it is natural they would have wanted you off their hands as soon as possible. It is a miracle they managed to find a man willing to marry you without a dowry. Your Marc must be quite a man.'

Lowering her eyes, Princess whispered, 'yes.' Wondering why the woman though her married, she played along. Just what Mark would think, it didn't matter if he never recovered. If he did, they'd cross that bridge when they had too.

'Is,' Sharna asked quietly as she re-entered the room. Laying a silver tray with four glasses before Mother, the older woman handed around the Spectran equitant of tea, 'this why you have no Ebque?'

Unsure how to answer the questions, Princess mentally cursed the intelligence agency. The position she found herself in now proved their research to be cursory at best, incompetent at worst. Nothing in the briefings prepared her for this level of knowledge about the daily lives of the Spectran people. Depending on her answers, she could wind up without a potential ally. Left alone Mark would surely die. Captured, she'd be at the mercy of the Spectran Military which sounded like a fate worse than death.

'Mark,' she once again squeezed a tear. Remembering Mother thought them to be married and this formed her only protection, Princess looked up into the woman's violet eyes. 'My Mark is hurt. He is all I have in this world. It's the reason I came to this town. We are trying to find somewhere that will accept two foundlings, allow us to live peacefully. But he has been hurt.'

'Child,' Mother looked to Tanora, 'how old are you? It is against the law to marry too young.'

'I have eighteen seasons,' Princess at least knew this much about Spectran society. 'Mark is one year old than me.'

'So your union is legal,' Mother nodded. 'Sharna will provide an Ebque but you will need to work for its value.' Facing the shop owner, she stated, 'something simple but not too plain. She must not draw the wrong kind of attention. Zoltar has sent in the Militia into this region for some unknown reason. Perhaps it is why the Hill Tribes have been so quiet lately. Women of the lowest classes will be harassed. I think this child has seen enough sadness in her life.'

'Then we are to offer hospitality?' Tanora asked.

'For the time being,' Mother nodded. 'The child is young and must be given a chance to prove herself. Even now she might provide a daughter for our house. Once you are dressed, we will take the speeder and collect your Marc. It is usual,' the older woman berated, 'that you tell us your name before we take you into our household and offer protection.'

A shiver ran the length of Princess's spine. Afraid the simple conversation meant more than she understood, the Swan watched the interaction between the three women under her long lashes. Only her fear for Mark kept her here. They needed somewhere safe and warm before she could begin treat his wounds.

'June,' Princess offered her real name. 'No one has called me that in many seasons.'

'Then let this be a new beginning for you. From this day, while you stay in our house, you will be known by the Flatlands Clan name, Juna,' Mother stated in the tone of a woman who'd made her mind up. 'What do you have in green, Sharna. It will bring out the colour of Juna's eyes so that when her Marc sees her, he will know her instantly.'

Princess didn't like the speculation lighting Mother's tone or expression. She'd definitely missed the subtle meaning as the other women tried to hide a smirk. Determined to keep her ears open, the Swan bowed her head and decided to let the women talk around her. In the past it proved the best way to gather intelligence.


	2. Chapter 2

The land speeder took five minutes to cover three kilometres. It gave Princess a chance to see the terrain she'd trekked this morning. Each slight rise felt like a mountain to her fatigued legs. As she decreased her fluid intake, her calorie consumption followed. Only the Swan's cerabonics stopped her feeling lethargic as dehydration set in.

'There,' Princess pointed out an opening in the rock face.

Spectran day's lasted twenty two Earth hours. At first light this morning she'd set out for the village. Arriving an hour later, the Swan waited, watching from a vantage point for another two before feeling safe enough to enter. Now a little after noon, she'd been absent for five hours. Fretting, Princess hoped to find Mark still alive.

They'd found the cave on the eve of their third night. Barely making it, Mark began slipping in and out of consciousness within an hour of reaching shelter. When his condition deteriorated, Princess knew she had to get supplies and find a way to send an emergency signal to the ISO. Unable to detect a reason for her commanders condtion, his cerabonic healing capacity malfunctioned. They needed rescue soon.

'You,' Mother looked aghast, 'have been living under such primitive conditions, without electricity or water.'

Nodding, Princess didn't trust herself to answer. Part of her training included survival against great odds. Right now Mark's welfare took precedence over anything else. The Commander of G-force had to stay alive. Once she had him in a secure location, the Swan could use her considerable capabilities to learn about this society and its rules. The reports she'd write for ISO headquarters would prove invaluable intelligence on the general populace. Until then, it would be best to say as little as possible in the attempt to keep her cover.

The moment the speeder set down, Princess jumped out, the transparent cover barely open. Not allowing the long, flowing Ebque to hinder her movements, Mother and Tanora noticed the precise, graceful actions. They followed several paces behind as the girl ran to her Marc. It seemed she'd come from a much higher cast than a simple Foundling. The elegant way she walked and acted at odds with her history.

Locating Princess huddled over the body of a man at the back of the cave, Mother and Tanora heard her whispering to him in the dim light. The words too soft to hear, it sounded like another language. The gentle touch, almost a caress of her hand on his cheek bespoke the emotion between the two young lovers.

'He lives,' Mother asked, uncertain at the grey pallor of his skin.

'Yes, but we must move him, quickly,' Princess turned to the woman, pleading in her eyes. 'I fear we don't have much time.'

It took all three to drag Mark to the speeder. Using the last of her cerabonically enhanced strength, the Swan hauled her Commander into the back of the vehicle. Climbing in beside him, she checked his heart rate, breathing and eyes response to light cautiously so Mother and Tanora didn't become aware of her medical training. When they'd gained some privacy, she'd be able to strip him and clean his wounds. Maybe, with decent light, Princess might find something she'd missed, causing this unusual reaction.

The trip back became a blur. Princess sat quietly in the back seat as the speeder raced over the landscape, her concentration devoted to her companion. Mark's head on her lap, she spoke the odd word to him in a High Spectran. Stroking his messy hair, it came as a shock when the forward motion of the vehicle slowed. They'd re-entered the small town.

'Yanni, Atoli,' Mother called over a communications device hung like a pendant around her neck. The speeder approached a sprawling four story building surrounded by a high fence near the middle of the Village. A gap appeared in the fence before a trap door slid open. Entering an underground cavern, the speeder parked itself. 'Come help,' she demanded.

Two young men appeared from a doorway to one side to the cave like room. With enough space to park a second speeder, the area felt empty and unused. Princess wondered why, but refrained from asking. She'd need to keep her eyes and ears open for clues. When they left, it would be good to know how many people lived in this household and the most direct route for their escape. The boys looked enough alike to be brothers. Princess guessed they were about the same age as Keyop. Eyes wide, they had to be wondering about the identity of their new visitors. When Princess stepped out of the car, the pair's expression changed to astonishment.

'Where,' the older of the two stuttered, 'did you find her?'

'Juna is to join our house,' Mother stated. The no nonsense tone didn't invite a response. 'You will accord her every courtesy of a sister. At evening meal she will share her story. Until then, help your new sister and aunt. Juna's Marc is gravely ill. Take him to his bed so she may attend him in privacy.'

'Tanora,' Mother instructed her daughter, 'please place Juna in the sleeping chamber next to Tyna.'

Acknowledging the order, the woman led the party away. Struggling under Mark's weight, the boys followed with the limp Eagle between them. Bringing up the rear, Princess took the opportunity to map the complex. Larger than it looked on the outside, they entered an elevator. Stopping on the third floor the corridor extended in both directions at least twenty meters.

'In here,' Tanora chose a door at the end of the left hall. Opening the portal, a well-appointed room held a large double bed, desk and computer station. It might have been a hotel room from the austere decoration and lack of personalisation. 'This is to be your chamber while you stay with us.'

Holding Princess back, Tanora allowed only the boys to enter. Depositing Mark on the bed, they seemed nervous but took the time to arrange him comfortably. Wanting nothing more than to be left alone with her Commander, Tanora refused to let the Swan step over the threshold. Pointing to the box beside the door, she indicated Princess should place a hand print to access the room. Spectra didn't have her unique pattern. Reluctantly Princess followed the instructions and hoped they'd never discover her true identity.

'We are extremely fortunate. All our chambers have an attached bathing room.' Only when the boys departed the room did Tanora allowed Princess to enter her new quarters, pointing out the door. 'I welcome you to your place of serenity in the House. Within these walls you have complete privacy to do with your Marc as you please.' A knowing smile covered the boys' faces, until the woman glared at them. 'The young,' she rolled her eyes, 'procreation always on their minds. Within the house, you may go about without your Ebque. We follow the old way. Mother insists on a gauze vale inside when in the company of men, not,' she turned to the two youngsters, 'boy's like these immature specimens. I will send Yanni,' Tanora pointed to the older boy, 'with appropriate clothing and refreshment once you are settled.'

'Thank you,' Princess wanted to go to Mark but felt she needed to give Tanora proper thanks. 'I am honoured by your hospitality.'

A genuine smile covered the woman's face. 'The honour goes both ways. We now have another female in the house which greatly increases our family prestige. We are thankful to the Great Spirit for such a gift and hope you will help us fill his House with more daughters in the near future.'

'How many others share this floor,' Princess asked, trying not to swallow visibly. Much had been implied during the morning and the Swan believed she could now hazard a guess at the inferred meaning. Counting five doors on each side of the hallway suggesting ten rooms, this House must contain at least fifty people.

'This wing,' Tanora indicated the left side of the elevator shaft, 'is kept for daughters of the house who have married but do not yet have a child. You will share with Tyna, Evoka and their husbands.'

'Aunt Tyan won't be in this corridor much longer,' taunted Yanni.

At the scowl his aunt levelled his way, the boy looked suddenly sheepish. 'She is with child?' Tanora asked, her tone softening the rebuke.

'That new husband,' Yanni smirked, 'must have been a good choice. Either the other two needed to work harder or he is the child's father. It will increase his standing in the family if he gives her a daughter the first time around.'

'Yes,' Tanora nodded, 'it will. Does Mother know or are you spreading this before your aunt has had a chance to tell her.'

Looking guilt, the pair of boys glanced at the floor. 'I heard her telling her husbands this morning,' Yanni confessed.

'Then we shall say no more about it,' Tanora decided, 'until Mother announces the pregnancy. As you can see,' the woman smiled at Princess, 'it is hard to keep secrets in such a large family, even while talking in the privacy of your marriage chamber.'

'Tyna,' Atoli spoke softly, almost reverently to Tanora, 'told them in the dining room, when she thought everyone else finished.'

'Then,' Tanora smiled, 'she wishes everyone to know. That girl cannot keep a secret. Still it is impolite to spread gossip until Mother unveils the pregnancy. Be off now, both of you.'

'Atoli looks like you,' Princess noted.

'He is the only child from my second husband,' Tanora turned her attention to the girl. 'Yanni is Mother's last child by her seventh husband and the only one still living in this house. The others have all married well. It is unusual to bear so late in life but our family has a history.'

'I will come to you before evening meal, so you might be properly dressed to meet the family. At the moment both my husbands and two others are in service of the Great Spirit. Rest now and take care of your husband. I will send a man servant. You may ask him to supply anything needed to heal your Marc.'

'Thank you,' it didn't seem enough gratitude to Princess as she stepped into the room. A soft whoosh signified the door closing out the crowd in the hall. Supressing a sigh of relief, the Swan went immediately to her Commander.

'Ok, let's get you undressed,' tired beyond belief, Princess prepared to use the last of her strength to keep Mark alive until the cavalry arrived. 'Once you're awake, I can tell you all about the human sides of Spectra we never suspected.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Two days,' Tanora shook her head. 'The young man has been unconscious two days. Juna insists he is getting better but I see no evidence of it.'

'We cannot take him to a doctor or hospital,' Mother insisted, aware of the action her daughter wanted. 'We believe them to be from the Hill Tribe and unregistered. Juna gives us no alternative without a history or proper identification.'

'You don't believe her?' Tanora asked.

'Little on this planet is as you see it,' Mother spoke wisely. 'I will not condemn her to becoming a plaything for the men of the militia. They will not give him any medical attention if they too assume Hills ancestry. No, we must allow the Great Spirit to work his magic from a far. They are safe under our protection and bring prestige to our house.'

Seratara had out lived three sisters to take the title of "Mother" of her clan. Such a position required intelligence and broad thought to decipher the real meaning behind peoples pretty words. She knew the political situation in her region and on Spectra to be more involved than the media reported. After all, Zoltar controlled what everyone on this planet read and watched. Often his words and actions did not match to Mother's liking. Others were beginning to notice.

'Are we safe,' Evbona asked, 'offering hospitality without knowing more? We house seventeen younglings, two mother's to be and fifteen adults within the walls of our compound. Four of our men are away, fighting the Federation.'

'Few speak the utter truth, and fewer still mean what they say,' Mother advised, ignoring the plea. 'I have no doubt Juna is a foundling, though perhaps through circumstance or of her own choosing. It is clear she is devoted to the boy. He may yet surprise us.'

'You think him beneath her?' Questioned Tanora.

'Time will tell,' Mother smirked, 'if not, there are sons enough here to beget a daughter from her, even if they are to be second or even third husbands. I hold great hopes for Yanni.'

'If anyone can pull that young man through,' Evbona, the second daughter of Mothers second daughter spoke, 'it is his wife. She is truly besotted. Rarely does she leave the sleeping chamber we assigned them. I cannot see Yanni becoming a favourite enough to encourage Juna taking a second husband.'

'Perhaps there is a reason for that,' Mother offered with a raised eyebrow.

'What do you mean?' Evbona requested.

'This girl,' Mother smile ironically, 'her story and actions do not match. She says little and listens much. Her mind is sharp, her actions precise. Juna waits to see what you will do in a situation before following. She is desperate for our approval and protection, the question is why?'

'Isn't being a foundling, without land enough?' Evbona returned. 'Or do you think her with child so early in her marriage?'

'You did not see the way in which we found her,' Tanora allowed her eyes to roll in exasperation. 'Half starved, a pregnancy would have failed. Wearing men's trousers and a shirt without sleeves exposing her arms. Her hair looked wild, as if she'd run through the hills for days.'

'Uncovered?' Evbona gasped.

'No Ebque in sight,' Tanora nodded. 'They had little other than their wits to survive on. I do not wish to wonder when Juna last bathed or ate. When she came, she brought only her Marc and the clothes they both wore.'

'Slow of wit and starving, almost as if she'd suffered a great shock,' Mother reconsidered the young woman. The Hill Tribes quiet, Zoltar sending a garrison of men needed on the front lines and a Foundling appearing seemed to be an odd set of circumstances to occur simultaneously. 'We must encourage Juna into our company more. We must encourage Juna to share her story, even if is only with the women. Time and careful discussion will bring about the truth of a situation.'

'I have had to force her out,' Tanora shook her head in wonderment. 'Juna will only leave to eat before hurrying back to her Marc. Her attachment is so strong, if he dies, I'm afraid for her.'

'All will be well,' Mother stated sagely. 'We must trust in the wisdom of The Great Spirit and our faith. Oh and sending Yanni to do her bidding wouldn't hurt. The boy has taken a liking to Juna. Perhaps his odd personality and behaviour will entice our new daughter to open confidence to him.'

Both women shook their heads. Yet mother had been correct under more interesting conditions in the past. She seemed to have a knack of knowing the right action to take. Perhaps encouraging Yanni to form a strong attachment to Juna would work out.


	4. Chapter 4

'Mark,' Princess hated using Terran Standard under these conditions. It seemed to be the only language her commander understood in his increasingly frequent waking. Yet a single person hearing them could spell the end of their safe haven.

The moment Tanora left them the day before yesterday, Princess undressed the unconscious Eagle. Finding a hole at the base of Mark's skull, she suspected a metal shard impaled from the crash. Scavenging tweezers and a first aid kit from the bathroom, the Swan managed to extract the splinter which interfered with the cerabonic implants' function. Mark responded slowly to its removal, waking for the first time yesterday. Princess noted his obvious wounds healing, but not as quickly as she'd like or as they should under enhanced recuperation.

'Princess,' he almost sighed. Opening his eyes, he succeeded in keeping them that way for a few seconds before they became too heavy.

'I'm here,' she moved into his line of sight quickly. Taking a seat on the bed beside him, Princess entwined their fingers and smiled down at Mark. 'I'm glad to see you awake. It's been a few days since I've seen those baby blues.'

Glancing down at their laced hands, the Commanders brow furrowed. Neither of them would take such liberties under normal circumstances. The unspoken affection waiting in the wings until this war ended. Together they'd cemented the promise anticipating their death along with the destruction of Centre Neptune.

Scanning the room around them, he noticed the hotel like décor. Finally looking at Princess in a long, demure green gown, confusion clouded his expression. 'Where are we?' he asked this question at least a dozen times in the last day. 'I remember crashing and running. I remember sitting in a tree overnight to avoid detection.'

'Spectra,' Princess answered patiently, repeating the word in Spectran.

Just over a year ago the war took a sudden and unexpected turn. After destroying the ISO's underwater research facility and almost forcing the Earth to her knees, Spectra unaccountably pulled back. Taking advantage of the tactical error, G-force led the Federation troops in an unexpected push to the orbit of Pluto. They'd been successful, expanding the front line beyond Earth's solar system, then Riga and finally to the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. The opposition had been minimal. Happy to leave Zoltar and his minions to their home nebula, they launched a major attack after six months virtual Peace.

Ill-conceived and badly planned, G-forced initiated then lead the countermeasures. Easily beaten, the Spectran Armada had been sent out undermanned and ill equipped. It bespoke Spectra's desperation to save face or to launch a final attack with dwindling resources. Unable to account for the desperate move, President Kane convinced the Federation Representatives to continue into the Crab Nebula so Spectra could never rise again. Preparing for a final push, G-force had been sent to survey the home planet.

'Our bracelets survived the crash,' Princess offered in a soft voice, changing languages. 'I believe the signal has been intercepted but not decoded. I've had to stop sending out a distress call so they can't triangulate and gain our exact location. Zoltar's sent a garrison into the area to look for us.'

'Need to get up,' Mark moaned. Pulling away from Princess, he attempt to rise from his bed. It cost him dearly in terms of his fatigued body and embarrassment as the Commander realised his nakedness.

'Soon,' Princess promised, squeezing his hand and forcing him back into the mattress. She hoped these periods of increasing awareness meant Mark would make a full recovery soon. 'Rest now, we're safe for the moment. Bedside's I have a plan and I need you at full strength to help me.'

'Prin,' she cut him off with a look. 'June,' Mark's eyes closed in weariness and fatigue.

'Sleep,' Princess allowed the smile to cover her face as he once again drifted off, 'Kenji. From now on you have to answer to the name Kenji.'

Minutes passed in which the Swan looked into the face of her Commander and teammate. They'd been through so much together. Unable to stop her thoughts, she wondered what it might be like, living this life. Safe, protected, married. Just how long she contemplated these strangely normal ideas, Princess didn't know but they disturbed her on some deep level she needed to consider at a better time and secure location.

'Juna,' a soft male voice she recognised called beyond the door.

Sighing at the interruption, Princess hoped to be left alone until evening meal. Waking at odd time throughout the day, the Swan wanted to catch her Eagle in one of his more alert periods which she'd achieved. Begging off lunch when Tanora approached half an hour ago, her stomach grumbled loudly. She'd eaten all the green triangular fruit in the bowl, leaving the rest for Mark. Once awake, he'd need to regain his strength so they could escape at the earliest opportunity.

Standing, she didn't bother with the gauze like head covering called a Nibiz. Angered by yet another interruption and plastering a polite smile on her face, Princess paused at the door. She held several conversations with the young man when forced into the family dining area. Yanni seemed to enjoy her company, even seeking it out. He'd been actively encouraged in this pursuit by his mother. Afraid she knew why, Princess attempted to keep the conversations short and to the point. Still, she felt Yanni could be an ally under the right circumstance even if he played down his obvious intelligence and insight

'Juna,' Yanni called softly once again.

Waiting until his sister failed to talk the young foundling out of her marriage chamber, he'd joined the family for the briefest of lunches. Perfecting his very peculiar personality over the last five years, Yanni's relatives considered him somewhat of an oddity. Most despaired of his ever attracting a woman to marry even with his mother as head of her clan. He encouraged the situation, reaching his majority several months ago.

Standing in the corridor, the young man ensured no one noticed him. A tray liberally stacked with food, Yanni visited the kitchen before returning to the hallway. Juna and her Marc would be hungry. He'd heard them talking softly in Terran, a language foreign to most Spectran's but one he spoke and understood.

Smiling, the young man knew exactly why the woman kept to her room whenever possible. The walls in this house had almost invisible ears. If you knew where to stand, they'd tell you many secrets. Yanni knew exactly where he needed to be and at the most appropriate times. His odd personality allowed him to hide in plain sight.

Opening the door, Yanni shoved Juna roughly to one side. Surprised by the unexpected force, he managed to gain entry easily. Red faced and unprepared for the assault, Princess became embarrassed at not adequately defending herself. She should have been ready for the movement, letting the Swan know she'd let her guard down far too easily. After the timely reminder, it wouldn't happen again.

'I must speak to you alone, Juna.' The soft personality from the last two days dissipated, replaced by a ridged determination. An expression of strength shone in his soft lavender eyes allowing Yanni to effectively shut down any response. 'I'm sorry to have invaded your privacy. I hope Kenji is well.'

Princess nodded mutely, her eyes straying to Mark slumbering on the bed and hoping he'd stay that way. Hardly waiting for an answer from his terse query, Yanni took a seat at the desk and fired up the computer terminal. 'If I am caught in your room, Mother will believe her efforts to push you into taking a second husband have worked. Do not speak. I have much you must know if you are to keep this ruse of belonging to Spectra.'

Swallowing hard, the tone of his statement left no doubt of his opinion. Glancing at Mark, still drifting in and out of consciousness, Princess wondered how much longer before they'd be able to escape. Twice she'd attempted to contact Chief Anderson and the ISO to give them a situation report. Twice her communications had met with static.

'Come, while I have the chance to show you,' Yanni typed in a series of commands. A topographical map appeared on the screen. Pointing out a mountainous zone, he zoomed in on the wreckage of a plane. 'Zoltar knows you crashed in the Glashin Hills, although not who you are or why you are here. The Hill Tribes are staying tight lipped, not because they defend you, because they hate Zoltar and his rule with a passion. They are not completely Spectran, although the fact is little known among the general population.'

'Where do they come from?' Princess asked.

'I do not know,' he shrugged. 'They have been here at least five generations. Zoltar loathes them and occasionally attempts to purge them from the hills. His troops have managed to get far enough into their territory to discover the remainder of your craft. It has cost the life of many Spectran soldiers, so you must be important to the Federation.'

'Yes,' Princess whispered, lowering her head.

'Although my curiosity asks why two so young hold significance, I will let it pass,' Yanni shook his head in the attempt to continue. 'We have much more pressing matters to address. Mother has noticed you're patchy history and the way you copy the other women in the house. She believes you need sanctuary and offers protection. Even so, there are things you must know. Things a female child learns from her cradle. It is obvious you are unschooled in our ways while you give a good imitation of a Spectran Woman. I will leave the information you must commit to memory on the computer. Study it well before dinner.'

'Why are you helping us?' Princess asked, perplexed.

'Do you know,' Yanni became animated, 'what they do to a man who does not wish to attract the attentions of a woman, to become a husband and sire children?' Shaking her head, Princess could guess. 'How the men of the militia treat the Untouchable women is nothing to the way they treat a man preferring to lay in a marriage bed with another man.'

'Yanni,' an expression of such sorrow crossed Princess's mobile features. 'On Terra, there are many men and woman who enjoy same gender relationships. They do not fear retribution, from anyone. It is against our law to discriminate on gender orientation or preference.'

'A civilised society, I see,' Yanni managed a humourless smile, 'unlike Spectra.'

'I'd like to think so,' Princess responded.

'Then, as my reward for helping you to the underground, to the people who can contact the Federation on your behalf without being caught,' hope sprang in the young man's eyes, 'you will take me with you when you return to Terra?'

'I'll try, Yanni,' Princess understood why he'd cultivated such a strange personality. 'I promise to try. This is bigger than you and I, than our individual wants and needs. If we can't then I promise to send someone back for you at the first opportunity.'

'That,' he sighted, 'is all I can ask. Mother, as a woman, is not supposed to know or care about the state of Spectra, its economy or politics. Her job is to continue breeding casualties for this war. There is a growing number of Clan Mothers who see the difference between what is said and what is occurring. Do not believe them stupid or ignorant. They need intelligence and insight to gain their position at the head of a clan. Yet they are helpless to act in this society, constrained by their role. Neither men nor woman have freedom to behave as we would like. We are all bound in custom and ritual.'

'I know,' Princess stated, feeling the effects. 'Yet I can do nothing until Kenji wakes. Yanni, I cannot leave him behind. He must be fit and well for us to leave, no matter how long it takes or what I have to do to keep him safe. I would give my life, it if meant saving Kenji's.'

'That is why you have been biding your time in this house?' he questioned. 'It is not you the Federation is interested in but your Husband?'

'Yes,' Princess responded, not daring to tell him the truth of their relationship.

Chewing his lip, the young man finally asked, 'why do they send women to fight? Why not send Kenji alone? Why risk your life?'

Laughing, Princess felt the mood changed. She'd been correct in her assumption. Yanni's thirst for knowledge, his curiosity outweighed his caution.

'One in five Federation troops are women, many choose to be career officers,' she stated. The astonishment on his face almost comical, Princess had to ask, 'why don't your woman fight. I've never seen a female soldier, except the occasional Devil Star.'

'They are too valuable,' stammered Yanni. Pointing to a statistic on the screen he'd highlighted the gender distribution of the population. 'Twenty five percent women, of those, twenty percent are Untouchable. It has always been that way.'

'You're scientists must know why?' Princess looked astounded.

'No,' Yanni frowned. 'It is the way it's always been. There are four men to every breeding woman on this planet. A woman takes multiple husbands, bears as many children as she can during her fertile years and hopes for daughters. The more daughters, the stronger your line and the more power gathered into your clan. It is why Mother took you in without explanation. It strengthens our position to breed. The average Spectran woman bears eight point six children, yet our population is declining.'

'It's why she's pushing me to take a second husband from among her sons and grandsons,' Princess suddenly realised the woman's reasons for thrusting Yanni into her company.

'I am my father's first son,' Yanni stated proudly, 'and stand to inherit his wealth. All seven of my Mother's husbands have been first sons of a first son and entitle to their father's money. Mother does nothing without considering all the consequences and the power any match will have. This way she keeps the money in the family, if we were to marry.'

'How many children does Mother have,' Princess gasped, understanding the largest resource shortage on Spectra, manpower.

'Fourteen,' Yanni grinned. 'It is more than most women are capable of bearing. I am the last. Tanora is the first and one of only three girls, much to Mother's displeasure. Ten of my brothers are married, leaving only four of us in the house. Tanora almost became labelled Untouchable. She bore three sons after many years marriage, none of them old enough to marry off. Helva has six children, one daughter to her three husbands. Tora is pregnant with her tenth child to the same husband. There are cousins and aunts enough to fill this house. Mother is the youngest of four sisters and as Clan Mother, takes in any female child without a home.'

'Tyna?' Princess questioned.

'A very distant relative taken in after the last round of bombings,' Yanni offered. Changing his expression, he returned his attention to the computer. 'This is not what I came here for. I cannot be caught in your Marriage Chamber. It would lead to Mother demanding we complete the binding ceremony ending in our marriage by evening meal.'

'A fate,' Princess couldn't help the quip after his earlier confession, 'worse than death.'

'For you,' Yanni allowed an eyebrow to rise. 'Unless Kenji can get you with child soon, you'd be considered Untouchable. I have to ask, are you?'

'Pregnant?' Princess swallowed hard. Several retorts came to mind. Logic won out. 'What gives you that idea?'

'Evbona planted the seed in Mother's mind,' Yanni smirked, 'and she likes the idea of a green eyed baby. You're colouring is most unusual so you're daughters will be highly sort. They will attract wealthy and influential suitors.'

'Mark and I won't be on Spectra long enough for that to happen,' Princess blushed, finding her feet suddenly very interesting.

'Agreed,' Yanni nodded. 'Let us plan your escape to the underground. Then you must study our ways, so you might fit in until that day comes. Kenji will need to know his place as your Marc. I hope he recovers soon, the more time we spend together, the more chance of being caught. Meeting in public will start chins wagging and may force your hand.'

A flirtatious expression twinkled in Princess's eyes. 'It might give us an advantage and solve a few problems. If I leave, wouldn't my second husband be expected to come with me?'

'Yes,' Yanni smiled shyly. 'What are you thinking?'

'I'm not ready to tell you yet, Yanni,' Princess grinned, 'I need to know more about this underground and how they intent to help us. Give me the afternoon to consider my options and I'll talk to you at dinner tonight.'

An hour later, Princess checked the corridor. Empty she signalled for Yanni to leave her room. Watching as he entered the lift, he didn't look back, not that she expected him too. Yanni made a good ally, keenly intelligent and disgruntled with Spectra's ridged society, he hungered for change.


	5. Chapter 5

'Juna,' Mark remembered to call her by the Spectran name. Each time he woke, more memories came immediately to mind.

Coming to his side, Princess found her head filled with a conflicting mix of facts and psudo-religious dogma. What started out as a method of survival soon turned into a way of life for the women of Spectra. Using eyes not tainted with the very ritualistic roles of male and female, Princess understood why many would be ready for change on this world. She also understood why Zoltar came to power so easily.

'I'm here,' she whispered. This time his blue eyes appeared sharp and focused.

'We're on Spectra,' he stated in the native language. 'Yes,' Princess smiled, 'and safe for the moment, but you can't leave this room. If anyone enters, you have to pretend to be unconscious. Tanora, will be here to collect me for evening meal soon. I have no choice, I have to go.'

'Someone else was here,' Mark stated, attempting to sit up, 'earlier.'

'Yes,' Princess's grin widened. 'His name is Yanni and he's been very helpful. Let's just say there is a lot of political and social posturing going on in this house and on Spectra we didn't anticipate.'

'You've been caught in the middle,' Mark understood her message. 'What happened to me? I don't remember much after getting out of the hills.'

'Get your strength back,' she once again used a small amount of force to push him back into the mattress. Ensuring the sheet covered the most of him, Princess watched as Mark blushed slightly. 'I'll tell you all I've learnt, but let me say our intelligence agency needs new informants. Spectra is nothing like the world we've been lead to believe. We need to get back to ISO as soon as possible with everything I've discovered. Spectra is on the edge of self-destruction by civil war and internal dissention.'

Nodding, he stared up at Princess for a long time, listening to the rhythmic tone of her voice, before drifting off. Sitting by Mark's bed lost in thought, Princess lost track of time. A soft chime indicated someone at the door. Picking up her Nebiz, she wrapped the gauzy material around her head. Looking down at her attire, the long skirt and demure top made her feel more feminine than the Swan remembered. Yet the part she played, the role she needed to keep as a Spectran woman infuriated her with its limitations.

'He's awake?' Tanora asked as Princess opened the door. Intending to take Juna for evening meal, she tried not to looking at the man on the bed. Considered bad manners, Princess now understood the cultural taboo. Gazing into a woman's quarters, especially at her husband when in any state resembling undress could be taken as an insult.

'No,' Princess smiled sadly, 'not at the moment.'

'I thought I heard you talking earlier,' Tanora attempted to extend the conversation.

'Yes,' Princess didn't offer any more.

'I've invaded your privacy,' Tanora apologised.

'No,' a heavy sigh escaped. Forced out of her isolation for meals, Princess gained a lot of insight into the true Spectran culture. Yanni's information gave her a deeper understanding of the house's behaviour. Name in this clan followed a pattern. She'd been forced to give Mark an alias the minute she'd worked it out. 'Kenji wakes for a few minutes at a time. Each time he calls out for me. I am worried and do not wish to leave. I don't want him to wake and be confused without me. My presence gives him great comfort.'

'I must apologise for the interruption, but I have come to take you to evening meal,' Tanora stated, letting the conversation stall. She felt the young woman needed time to trust her. Unlike Mother, she didn't push.

Walking down the corridor, Princess smiled. Internally she thanked her lucky stars for these people and their strange religion. A married couple shared a room or several if she chose more than one husband. Each husband expected the same privileges as the first. A woman couldn't enter another's marriage chamber even when invited. It gave Princess the time and opportunity to devote her complete attention to Mark without interruption.

Only Mother held the authority to invade their privacy. She could remove them from this house or hand them over to the Spectran authorities as she chose. Everything in the house belonged to her, everyone at her mercy. While women owned the land and everything on it, only men could possess money. Marriages, especially the first were often based on a union of the two, not love. Land past from Mother to first daughter, money from father to first son, any other children of the marriage beholden to their clan for survival.

Inside the house, with only women in attendance she didn't have to wear the cumbersome Ebque or lighter Nebiz. The moment she stepped outside the compound, the garment became mandatory as well as a chaperone. With women in short supply on Spectra and many unable to bear children giving them the title of untouchable, it left them open to molestation. Men in powerful positions, with wealth and prestige attracted wives while the lower classes struggled for companionship. It explained the level of sexual assaults on Spectran occupied worlds.

'You are very quiet tonight,' Tanora observed softly, trying to get Juna to open up. The anxiety emanated off her in waves.

'Worried,' Princess smiled sadly trying to hide her inner turmoil. 'What if my Mark doesn't make a full recovery? His memory is improving but not a quickly as I'd like.'

'You will be free to dissolve your union and take another,' Tanora supplied, 'but I do not think it is your way. Many women take back husbands damaged by the war, keeping them safe in their house.'

Princess agreed. 'I would never willingly leave my Mark.' Adding silently, I can't tell you why. He'd my teammate and my friend. It's a concept you wouldn't understand because our worlds are so culturally different. It's a concept many on Earth can understand because they're not part of G-force.

'The thought of another,' Princess almost whispered, 'is aberrant to me.' Where, she wondered, had that come from? Without thinking the answer through, Princess realised the truth spilt out. It had nothing to do with Mark being the Commander of G-force and everything to do with her attraction to the man behind the Eagle.

It had taken a full day to realise the use of Marc equated to first and only husband in Terran Standard. A lucky mistake, it forced Mother to give a young woman shelter. Even a woman who might be a foundling without entitlement to land and descended from the Glashin Hill People could produce children. Therefore, she needed nurturing and protection. Princess wondered what fate awaited a woman unable to bear a child for the House. Yanni alluded to a fate worse than death.

'That,' Tanora understood only too well, 'is why I have never taken more than two. While it is allowed, almost required if your Marc, your first husband, fights for the freedom of his people against the Federation, I cannot give up hope one of mine will return to me before my child bearing years are over. Perhaps then I will have a daughter. Mother bore three boys beyond my age.'

Something else Princess learnt, female children were venerated on this planet. Usually families scurried to take in a female foundling and marry her off at the first opportunity, chosen from the men in their house. If she chose from another Clan, the woman's husband came to live with their family and the children of the union claimed as if belonging to them by blood. In a weak moment she wondered how different her life would have been, growing up on Spectra.

'How long since you've seen them,' Princess asked softly.

'Three years,' Tanora frowned, 'this time. They never come at the same time, for which I am grateful. I can devote my time to each while they are here. Atoli's father will return soon, he has been on the front line. The father to Beni and Gari came home to help suppress the last Hills uprising. As they are your people, we will not talk of it.'

Something bugged Princess about the Hill Tribes. They didn't have the gender disparity of this town, or the general Spectran population. Well trained and equipped platoons consisted of both men and women in equal quantity, proving they didn't hide their women away in sheltered compounds. Their villages disguised in the mountainous terrain, they lived in small family groups and defended their territory to the last child.

Just after they'd crashed, Mark and Princess located a group of natives. Transmuting out of birdstyle, they knew their communicators worked. Following the family, they observed them for half a day. The Commander wanted to find a source of water to refill their containers and clean up their cuts and bruises. Locals knew the landscape and its resources so they chose to follow the small party. However, what they witnessed forced the pair to melt back into the forest. They obviously didn't take well to strangers, even those injured and in need of medical attention. The observations backed up the information from Yanni.

Princess's broken arm made her clumsy. Trekking though thick undergrowth without leaving a trail proved practically impossible. Twenty hours without sleep caused the mistake. Aware of the intrusion, the Swan and Eagle found themselves surrounded. Changing to birdstyle, the pair spent their first night high in the tree canopy and beyond reach of the Hill's people. Freezing, the night temperature dropped at this altitude, the Eagle and Swan huddled together. Wings wrapped around each other, they joked about sharing body heat to survive. They'd become more aware of the other as a sexual beings since the Centre Neptune incidence. Still they knew this to be neither the time nor place. The next morning, they fled for their lives.

Reaching the main level of the house, the minute Princess exited the elevator, her cerabonically enhanced hearing picked up several new voices. Slowing her steps, she hoped Tanora didn't notice her trepidation. Trying to listen in, she could only discern Mother's happy tones over the babble of many people, more than lived in the compound.

'Hurry, hurry,' Sharna, the woman form the Ebque shop waved them into the dining room. Princess learnt she'd married Mother's third son by her fourth husband, making her practically family. 'I came to find you. Mother has called in the entire clan to banquet. Hasqui has returned unexpectedly, to show off his wife.'

'Who,' Princess asked, 'is Hasqui?'

'Mother's first born and only son of her first husband,' Tanora frowned. 'Sharna, I must take Juna back to her room to change. They have not been introduced.'

'I'll go alone so you can greet your brother,' Princess offered, understanding the protocol which needed to occur. Silently she thanked Yanni for his information. Once married, Hasqui belonged to another clan. Without Mark at her side, she needed to behave in a very formal and ritualistic way. Mother would have to introduce them before she could talk to the man.

Tanora's eyes smiled while her expression remained impassive. 'Thank you,' she said quietly. Appreciating Juna's quick assessment, the woman offered, 'hurry back. We are all in for a surprise.'

Returning to her room, Princess attempted to discover what made her feel so uncomfortable about this situation. In her Ebque, she'd be almost unrecognisable. Yet the voice she'd heard, nearly drowned out by the crowd in the dining hall made her shiver. Five minutes later she understood why.


End file.
